Rise of the brave tangled dragons
by Catlyson
Summary: The big four in a futuristic world, when they escape how would they go back to there original time periods. Will they split apart or stay together? (Im really bad at summaries sorry)


**Hi guys! I'm in 7th grade and this is my first time writing a fanfic! I just love the idea of the big four. There might be some fluff in the chapters ahead. **

**Comments and ideas are welcome. **

**Incase you are wondering I am not adding Elsa and Anna in the first group but I will defiantly be adding them later in the story with some other disney/dream works/any other character you want me to add in.**

**Enjoy :D**

Rapunzels P.O.V.

My life wasn't always like this. I did have a normal life until I was five, then they came and took me to the lab where they tested me to see why my hair glowed. They injected me with drugs and medicine that would make my whole body feel numb so that I would not escape when they did experiments on me. Mother Gothel thought that she would make money out of me. Showing me off to the world like a shiny trophy of some sort

My room felt more brighter when Astrid was here because she was always full of humor and full of hope that she could charge out of this place. Now its just a plain room with white floors,white walls,a white bed and thin white hospital clothes.

Everything was just white, not another color in sight.

Mother Gothel lied to my parents that I was terribly sick and I had to stay in the hospital in the special conditions unit. After two years in the hospital they transferred me to a lab, and that was the last time I ever saw the big endless sky.

Chapter One

I hear a pair of shoes coming towards my room, I hear it come closer and closer until it is right in front of my door.

"Patient #406 are you awake?" the doctor asks. In mumble "my name is Rapunzel!" But I answer "yes" softly and turned my back towards the door.

"All right then lights out" the voice says and then like that the light turns off and I have really no choice but to climb into bed because there was nothing else to do.

"Wake up!" the voice says I squeeze my eyes shut and try to ignore the voice.

But I can't ignore it for long.

The lights turn on in a blaring white color that blinds my eyes for a moment.

"Get dressed it's time" the voice was much colder and this time it came from the speaker.

I almost stumble on my way to the bathroom because I knew that voice.

"As if he knew what I was thinking he said "Yes it's time."

I winced as he emphasized the word

My hands are shaking as I turn the doorknob wondering what will happen if I enter the room.

I slowly walk as if I'm approaching a dangerous animal, my breath is coming out in little spasms and then something flashes in the corner of my eye and pierces my arm and the room around me swirls into a never ending black hole.

I am in a park on a swing, my dad is pushing it so that I go higher and higher "Fly like a bird fly!" he says and I laugh. My mother was sitting on the bench in front of my smiling and taking pictures my life is perfect, peaceful and fun…

My eyes flutter open like butterfly wings, all I see is nurses and doctors in their blue uniforms standing there like robots only doing what they are told to do.

I try to roll on to my side so that I don't have to see them only to find out that I have been strapped into a surgical bed.

To think that day I saw in the dream so perfectly was the day I found out about my powers.

I was on the slide laughing when the people came. My parents screamed when they aimed their gun at me. I didn't understand why so I began to cry, When the bullet came towards me the whole world seemed to slow down. I screamed and put my arms around myself like a shield. Something happened with my hair. It was always my hair.

It was too late to save me anyway. That was all the energy I had…..

"Okay lets start" he says I have never seen him before. He wasn't much different from the other doctors who had come and gone.

"Can you heal the rabbit?" I start shaking. The rabbit was all broken up, one of the legs were twisted the wrong way round and the claws were torn and bloody. "Well its of to the kitchens then!" The doctor said sarcastically. "No no please " is all I can say, I couldn't let the poor animal die. "I carefully wrapped the rabbit with my hair and sang

Flower gleam and glow,

Let your power shine,

Make the clock reverse,

Bring back what once was mine.

Heal what has been hurt,

Change the fate's design,

Save what has been lost,

Bring back what once was mine.

What once was mine.

My hair glowed. My eyes were closed but I could see the light through my eyelids. When I finished the rabbit started nuzzling my hand and staring at me with its big hazel colored eyes. But the rabbit was taken away and put in a cage.

Just like me.

This time a nurse escorted me back to my room. She pushed me towards a metal box thing in the wall. My heart started beating faster and faster. This was the prison I had been dreaming about, a cold silver box with no lights. "Please don't trap me in there!" The nurses expression changed. What was that, empathy?, regret? "You'll make friends" was the only reply I got. "When we got to the particular part of the building she swiped her hand against the panel and the door slid open.

"She will be staying with you now" the nurse says and shuts the door.

Merida's P.O.V.

(Authors Note: Did I spell her name right?)

"I can't stand it anymore!" "Merida..-" Hiccup started but I cut him off. "They can't tell me what to do and what not to do and and WHAT I HAVE TO DO FOR THEM!" Jack rolled his eyes and said "Stop ranting I heard this a million times" he said dramatically pretending to swoon. "Ugh stop being such a baby Jack!" I retort. Jack started to say something but this time Hiccup interrupted him "We have nothing to do but stare at the wall or talk to each other, lets not start a fight, please?"

"Okayyy" Jack says with a smirk. "You know just the right time to save us Hiccup". I sigh. "If only there was another girl, I won't have to talk with these butt heads all day" I mutter. I rub a spot on my arm smiling as I remember what happened. It had been a full on fight. Jack had went too far with the shower prank. My hair looked straight for once because it was weighed down by icy bobbles on my end of my fiery red curls. "JACK!'I screamed. I was going to throw the toothbrush at his chest because I really had nothing else to throw. I have a knack for good aim and it hit him squarely in the chest. He was going to shoot ice back at me but by that time we both had sleeping draught syringes sticking out of both of our arms with a horrified Hiccup staring at the pannel in the wall that had suddenly opened up.

Hiccups P.O.V.

I sighed. It was getting rather boring. Jack could only go so far with his pranks. And things will get really awkward if he told Merida how he really felt. They had given them a packet of crayons and some pieces of paper to keep them quiet like they would do for preschoolers. It ended up making the pranks worse. By the end of the day half of the crayons had been smashed Jack or melted by Merida. It was lucky that he was hiding his favorite colors green, yellow and red. I doodle three of us. Its a shame I don't have blue. Jack would of liked it better.

*The door opens*

We all freeze and turn towards the door half expecting the nurses to come in to give them the daily checkups. Instead a blond girl about our age comes stumbling in along with her… oh wow, really really really long hair. Merida makes a run for it towards the door, but it shuts just in time. "Aghhhhh" She kicked the door only to receive a stubbed toe. The blond girl stifles a laugh. I smile too. I look towards Jack. He is staring intently at the blond girl, taking in her big spring green eyes and the massive amounts of hair. I grin catching his eye. His pale face reddened as he tries to cover it up.

Jack's P.O.V.

She was the most prettiest girl he had ever seen beside Merida. (Not that he'd seen many of them) I didn't mean to stare at her but.. wait a minute is that… hair? I follow the trail of hair unit it leads to the top of her head. Sure enough, it was her's. Hiccup catches my gaze towards her and grins lopsidedly. I feel the heat rushing towards my cheeks and the tips of my ears. I pretend to start coughing as run to the bathroom. "MY WISH HAS COME TRUE" She says gleefully "TAKE THAT FROST FACE" She hugs the girl. "I only just wished that another girl would come so that I won't be lonely and the pranks would become fair!" She smiles, I'm happy that I'm not alone anymore. 'Um Merida I think you should let go of her now." Hiccup says. "I'm Hiccup by the way, this is Merida and the one who's dying in the bathroom is Jack. "I'm Rapunzel" "Well then Rapunzel I guess thats your bed over there." She seems a bit overwhelmed by all of the commotion. I smile as I look through the crack in the doorway. Rapunzel squeals as she sees the crayons. "Sorry there's no more paper, it got burnt up" Hiccup says staring at Merida. "Its alright." She looks around the room. She picks up the red crayon and says "I have an idea. She starts whispering to Merida and they both grinned like they have the best idea in the world "I stare at the napkins that I had stashed in my shirt with all of our hopes and plans on it. Maybe.. maybe we can be friends and the plan might just work.

**Hahahahha.. ha...**

**I hate cliffhangers but love writing them. Once again comments and suggestions are welcome. DO you thing I should add Toothless or North? I still kinda trying to fit everything together.**

**I did take some dialogue from the movies because it helps keeping there different personalities strong.**

**If you liked it please like and follow! **


End file.
